


Too Much Of A Gentleman

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Hoshi runs out of patience and comes up with a plan. (04/06/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Malcolm Reed wanted to be a gentleman. He certainly didn't want to ruin the best thing that ever happened to him. So he forced himself to pull away after a not-entirely-chaste kiss and bid Hoshi a good evening.

What he didn't know was that Hoshi had tired of him being a gentleman. As the doors closed, she sighed and flopped back on her bed. Clearly, the situation required a plan.

The next day she got off shift on time. Malcolm would, of course, still be in the Armory. That suited her needs just fine. She stood just outside the range of the door's sensors until Crewman Wong walked out. With a finger to her lips, she slid in and went to the nearest console.

Just as she knew he would be, Malcolm was absorbed in reading a schematic or report. They were supposed to meet in half an hour, but Hoshi had other plans. She quietly opened a weapons locker and removed a phase pistol, making sure it was off. There were certain advantages to the silent design on the lockers; it was intended to allow the crew to sneak up on aliens if they were boarded, but that was hardly the limit of the silence. Malcolm didn't even lift his head up.

Ensign McClellan was scheduled to have been in the Armory ten minutes ago, but Hoshi had arranged with him to arrive late. It had taken her an extensive conversation to convince him that he wouldn't get in any trouble once she was through. Ensign Modelski was more than willing to schedule an impromptu training session with Travis as a cover. Travis was rather enamored of the redhead as well, which meant that Hoshi didn't have to answer many questions provided she made a quick getaway. With Crewman Gerschwinn still on sick leave from her leg injury, that left the Armory empty except for Malcolm, which was exactly how Hoshi wanted it.

She leapt out from her hiding place and pointed the phase pistol at him. "Freeze!"

That certainly got Malcolm's attention. "Hoshi?"

"Hey, I've got the weapon, so I get to do all the talking. Got it?"

He nodded his head, clearly confused.

"Good. Now, you've been slacking on certain duties." She forced herself not to smile at his confused look and the way he cocked his head slightly. "I've been forced to resort to extreme measures to ensure that you fulfill them. These...bedroom duties simply cannot be neglected any longer."

Malcolm's eye grew wide, but she continued. "Are you going to come willingly?" Just for effect, she slowly pulled the zipper of her uniform jacket down a few centimeters. "I promise it will be much better that way."

He practically catapulted out of his seat. "That is incredibly sexy," he whispered.

"So you're coming willingly?"

"Yes."

"Good." She let the phase pistol slip out of her grasp. "You won't regret it."

For a fleeting second, he looked at the phase pistol on the floorâ€”clearly a bad idea and a breach of protocol, never mind his personal standards. Then he looked at Hoshi as she pulled her hair out of its confining ponytail. It flowed around her head like the pictures of sirens he'd read about.

"I don't imagine I will," he said playfully, dropped phase pistol forgotten. "Your place or mine?"

"I've got some non-regulation sheets. Egyptian cotton is..." she trailed off as he kissed her deeply. When they broke apart, she changed tactics. "My quarters are closer."

"Right." He was so stunned that he forgot to wonder what he'd done to deserve Hoshi. "This way, m'lady."


End file.
